


Concinnity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [839]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Looks like the team has a serial killer on their hands.





	Concinnity

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/18/2001 for the word [concinnity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/18/concinnity).
> 
> concinnity  
> Internal harmony or fitness in the adaptation of parts to a whole or to each other.  
> Studied elegance of design or arrangement -- used chiefly of literary style.  
> An instance of concinnity.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #486 Case.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Concinnity

“You know, Jethro, there's a strange concinnity to this case. The murderer likely sees the notes and bodies as works of art. You might be looking at a serial killer here.”

Gibbs grunted and quickly left autopsy. If there was a serial killer on the loose, they couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

“Look at the notes again. See if there's some hint from literature or art. Ducky says this might be a serial killer.” Gibbs ordered the team.

Tony rubbed his hand down his face. He hoped this wasn't the work of a serial killer. The boss got even worse than normal when dealing with a serial killer. Tony prepared himself for the worst and knew everyone else was at that announcement as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
